1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving data in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been developed to transmit large amounts of data at higher speed. As for types of wireless communication systems, there are Wibro wireless communication systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, Very High Throughput (VHT) Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) systems, and the like.
Currently, the standardization of VHT systems is in progress by the IEEE 802.11ac task group, aiming at satisfying speed conditions of 1 Gbps for a single user and 500 Mbps for two or more users each. Such VHT systems need to have compatibility with existing systems while satisfying the above conditions. Thus, in order to meet all the conditions above, a new frame format is required in a new VHT system conforming to the IEEE 802.11ac standard.